Time After Time
by moooooonk
Summary: Hanya satu Uchiha setelah perang berakhir, ketika rasa kehilangan yang Hinata rasakan diisi dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Kali ini Hinata membiarkan perubahan juga terjadi padanya.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance Rated : T**

**_._**

_**Time After Time**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dua tahun telah berlalu, begitu cepat. Waktu yang terus berjalan hanya meninggalkan memori di ingatan masing-masing. Konoha telah berubah sepenuhnya, bangunan baru dan perubahan peta yang terjadi.

Seakan masa lalu yang buruk terlupakan ketika kebahagian perlahan tersusun kembali. Setelah peperangan, nama Uchiha Madara menjadi sejarah munculnya kehilangan dan kesedihan.

Matahari bersinar terik, sapuan lembut hembusan angin menyentuh daun-daun yang mulai berjatuhan. Musim gugur telah tiba, membawa hawa dingin yang perlahan walau tak sepenuhnya menyusahkan.

Gadis itu masih berdiri di sana, memandang tebing tinggi yang dulunya terukir pahatan wajah para Hokage. Kali ini hanya menyisakan sisa peperangan dengan bentuknya yang tak sebagus dulu. Hyuuga Hinata, putri pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

Peluh membasahi pelipisnya, matanya tetap bertahan sampai akhirnya seorang rekannya memanggil namanya. Pemuda dengan tanda di kedua pipinya, Kiba. Senyum yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sama menyapa wajah Hinata yang belum menampilkan apapun.

"Cepat pulang, kau harus istirahat," itu yang Hinata dengar kemudian. Sepulangnya dari misi, laki-laki yang selalu terlihat bersama seekor anjing itu terus memperhatikannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, senyum merekah membentuk garis melengkung di bibirnya. "A-aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau bisa duluan Kiba-kun," balas Hinata.

Langkahnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kiba, satu rekannya bernama Shino sudah meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Hinata tidak berbalik untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa, dia menolak perhatian Kiba yang akhir-akhir ini terasa berlebihan.

.

.

Hinata sadar Kiba pasti sudah tahu ke mana dia akan menyelesaikan urusannya. Di hadapannya hanya ada batu nisan yang tertuliskan beberapa nama. Hanya beberapa orang yang akan mengingat pasti nama siapa yang terukir di sana.

Hinata merundukkan dirinya, matanya menelusuri setiap nama hingga menemukan nama sepupunya di sana. Hampir sepulang dari misi Hinata selalu datang ke makam sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Rasa bersalah dan kesedihan belum sepenuhnya larut.

Helai rambutnya dengan mudah berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya saat dia lagi-lagi menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya. Dia sudah tahu rasa kehilangan begitu dekat, peperangan hanya membawa kesedihan.

Air mata menjadi satu-satunya penjelas perasaan Hinata, walau bagaimana pun dia juga lelah. Tidak seharusnya dia larut dalam kesdihan, sepupunya tidak mengharapkan ini. Lalu siapa yang disalahkan?

Perubahan menjadi satu-satunya jawaban setelah peperangan. Hinata harus berubah, sama seperti tempat di mana dia lahir dan tumbuh. Bagaimana perubahan orang-orang terdekatnya setelah kesedihan dengan jelas menghantui masa depan. Semua tidak pernah mudah.

Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya, selembar kertas yang terlipat digenggamnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menulis, menjadikan kumpulan kata yang dirangkainya menjadi penjelas. Dengan perlahan dia membuka lipatan tersebut seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

Langit musim gugur yang seakan bersinar. Gumpalan awan putih bergerak menjadi penghias langit biru. Pepohonan seakan berbisik saat dihembus angin, seakan membunyikan langkah tersendiri di tengah keheningan.

"Nii-san," bisik Hinata.

Suaranya kembali terdengar saat membaca jejak tinta di kertas yang dipegangnya. Pelan dan perlahan, tak banyak yang ditulisnya ketika bibirnya mulai terkatup setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Musim selalu berganti, tak abadi namun selalu terulang. "A-Arigatou," katanya. Dia kemudian berdiri, menghapus jejak rerumputan dicelananya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kertas yang dipegangnya kembali ke dalam sakunya, Hinata akan menyimpannya kembali setelah membacakan isinya saat berkunjung ke makam Neji. Perasaan lega seakan masuk dengan mudahnya, Hinata tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pulang.

Niat Hinata kemudian tak segera dilakukan ketika seseorang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Sedikit keterkejutan mengubah ekspresi Hinata, senyum canggung kemudian terlihat. Ragu-ragu Hinata menyingkirkan pandangannya meski lidahnya memaksa untuk menyebut nama orang itu.

"A-Ah U-Uchiha-san," ucapnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama laki-laki tersebut berdiri di belakang Hinata. Dengan sikap dingin yang biasa, Uchiha Sasuke hanya menggerakkan matanya untuk mengikuti pergerakan Hinata.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata terasa begitu tertekan, dia tidak biasa dengan laki-laki itu. Tidak dengan tatapannya yang terasa meski Hinata tidak membalasnya.

"Pe-Permisi." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya melangkah untuk pergi.

Lima langkah hingga membuat jarak yang tak berarti dari laki-laki itu, langkah Hinata berhenti ketika suara yang jarang didengarnya terdengar.

"Apa membacakan hal seperti itu menjadi hiburan bagi orang mati?"

Hinata berbalik memandang punggung Sasuke, tangan Hinata terkepal kuat mendengar kalimat barusan. Dadanya bergemuruh, matanya terasa panas dan kemudian Hinata kembali berbalik.

Hinata tidak berniat membalasnya, dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat. Hinata tak tahu saat jarak yang dibuatnya semakin jauh, Sasuke berbalik memastikan kehadirannya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sadar di saat seperti ini tak ada yang bisa Hinata bicarakan, dia hanya diam dengan memainkan ujung gelas yang berair karena suhu dingin di dalamnya. Hampir semua Ninja seangkatannya berkumpul di kedai _yakiniku_ menikmati makan malam bersama.

Kiba dan Shino yang duduk tak jauh darinya tak benar-benar melindunginya dari rasa canggung. Suara tawa yang terdengar jelas dan terkadang menyulitkan di telinga Hinata menjadi penjelas suasana malam ini.

Ragu-ragu Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, di hadapannya ada Ino dan Sakura yang entah membicarakan apa dengan sumpit yang menjepit daging langsung dari pemanggang. Hinata mendekatkan gelasnya di bibirnya, mencium bau _sake_ yang dulu belum pantas diteguknya. Dengan sekali teguk, Hinata menghabiskan isinya.

Dia tak pernah suka dengan acara seperti ini, kembali Hinata tak melakukan apapun kecuali menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam. Dia ingin pergi, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal saat pulang ke rumah.

Hingga Hinata sadar rasa kantuk hampir mengambil alih posisi duduknya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya saat suara Naruto dengan jelas memanggil nama yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi perhatian seluruh warga desa.

Semua tahu siapa orang itu, terlebih saat kehadirannya begitu jelas memasuki kedai. Sasuke, Hinata tak begitu mengerti ketika semua perhatian tertuju pada laki-laki itu.

Beberapa suara terdengar menyambut kedatangannya, hingga Hinata sadar Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Napas Hinata seketika menjadi begitu berat terlebih saat pertemuan tiga hari yang lalu saat dia mengunjungi makam sepupunya.

Naruto lalu menyodorkan segelas _sake _di hadapan Sasuke. Perhatian kembali pada hal-hal yang tak penting saat Sasuke menerima segelas _sake _tersebut lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk menjauh darinya.

Hinata hanya tak menduga orang seperti Sasuke juga berniat hadir di acara seperti ini. Hinata tak benar-benar mengenal Sasuke meski yang dapat Hinata lihat saat ini adalah Sasuke yang berbeda. Dia tak bisa membuktikan perbedaan itu, terlalu dangkal dan Hinata jelas tak menyukai saat matanya malah beralih pada sosok itu.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sasuke mulai meneguk minumannya. Tangannya yang panjang lalu lewat di hadapan Hinata, mengambil botol _sake_ dan menuangnya di gelasnya dan juga milik Hinata.

Hinata lantas menoleh, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan apapun kecuali alisnya yang terangkat saat kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Berapa gelas yang bisa kauminum?" tanyanya saat kembali mengisi penuh gelasnya.

Hinata menyatukan kedua alisnya, tak menjawab atau melakukan apapun setelah pertanyaan Sasuke berlalu hingga beberapa menit.

Tangannya kini mengangkat gelasnya dan kemudian meneguk isinya, Hinata sebelumnya tak pernah minum lebih dari dua gelas. Satu gelas sudah cukup Hinata rasakan perubahannya, dan kini Sasuke kembali mengisi gelas Hinata saat gadis itu menaruhnya lagi di atas meja.

Gelas yang ketiga, Hinata tak mengambilnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang seakan tak peduli dengan perubahan yang mulai Hinata rasakan. Cukup dua gelas saja, sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan dia akan pulang tanpa harus meninggalkan acara ini lebih dulu.

Tapi beberapa saat Hinata kembali menunduk, kepalanya sudah terasa berat dan pusing. Hinata berusaha bangkit dari duduknya yang kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tangannya dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Sasuke membantu Hinata untuk berdiri dan berhasil menarik perhatian.

"Dia mabuk, aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Sasuke berkata seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata.

Kiba yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan obrolannya pada Chouji bangkit dan mencoba mengambil alih. Pandangan Kiba tak mempercayai bagaimana wajah Hinata yang memerah karena mabuk, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata seperti itu. Yang dia tahu, Hinata tak terlalu suka minuman beralkohol.

Tapi sebelum Kiba sempat menahan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah berbalik dan meninggalkan kedai. Semua orang menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya, bahkan suasana yang sebelumnya riuh menjadi begitu tenang.

.

.

.

Hinata tak pernah lupa bagaimana sepupunya memperhatikannya dari jauh saat dia memulai latihan. Perubahan juga terjadi pada Neji, bagaimana sikap ramahnya mulai bermunculan ketika dia hampir membunuh Hinata di ujian_ Chuunin_.

Saat ini pandangannya mengabur, jalanan yang diterangi sedikit cahaya semakin menyulitkannya untuk melihat. Langkahnya yang sedkit ringan dan sesuatu yang tengah memeluknya menjadi satu hal yang Hinata pertanyakan.

Hinata masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat sesuatu dari perutnya perlahan menuju kerongkongannya. Dengan cepat Hinata menyingkir ke pinggir jalan hingga tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya berpindah ke punggungnya.

Hinata merunduk, mulutnya membuka mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Rasa pahit tertinggal di lidahnya saat hampir seluruh isi perutnya dia keluarkan kembali. Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh punggungnya dan Hinata sadar seseorang juga tengah merunduk di sampingnya.

Pandangan Hinata semakin jelas ketika sadar siapa orang di sampingnya, Sasuke. Hinata mengelap sudut bibirnya, dia kemudian berdiri dan dengan mudah diikuti Sasuke.

"Hanya dua gelas," ujar Sasuke. Tangan Hinata belum berpindah dari sudut bibirnya, matanya memandang Sasuke yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Hinata kemudian menghindari tatapan Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dia ingin segera tidur.

"Hei,"

Hinata lagi-lagi mendengar suara yang seakan memanggilnya, dia sengaja tak menoleh dan terus berjalan. Matanya sudah lebih baik sekarang, yang Hinata inginkan adalah pulang.

Sampai akhirnya pergelangan tangan Hinata digenggam kuat oleh Sasuke. Hinata berbalik dan hanya tatapan Sasuke yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kenapa pergi?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, kemarin."

Hinata tak menjawab. Dia memegang tangan Sasuke yang mengenggamnya, berusaha melepaskan meski gagal.

"Berapa banyak yang kautulis?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya dan kali ini berhasil mengangkat kepala Hinata.

Wajah Hinata masih memerah, lebih merah daripada biasanya. Dia tak akan tahu jika tidak bercermin dalam keadaan sadar.

"Entahlah." Hinata bersuara saat tangannya kembali berusaha melepas genggaman Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san," katanya. Hinata mengambil jarak selangkah lagi hingga mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

"Ka-Karena aku Nii-san mati, a-apa itu juga hiburan?" Hinata menghapus air matanya yang mulai menuruni pipinya.

Dia tak pernah dekat dengan sosok di hadapannya, kenapa sekarang hanya menyisakan dirinya dan orang itu? Uchiha Sasuke, yang setelah peperangan dengan mudahnya kembali menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Menjadi Uchiha terakhir yang sebenarnya setelah kematian Madara.

Dengan segala kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh satu klan dan kembali menyisakan satu orang. Uchiha Sasuke dengan mudahnya berbelok arah saat peperangan, membantu Konoha mengalahkan Madara. Hinata tak akan lupa saat kemunculan Sasuke yang tak pernah tidak menarik perhatian.

Apa selalu seperti itu?

"Apa begitu sulit?" Sasuke tetap bertahan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kupikir kau berarti untuknya, membiarkanmu hidup dan menjadikannya tetap di ingatanmu."

"Itachi lebih sering mempermainkanku, aku tak bisa mengenangnya saat semua orang berpikir dia bukanlah pahlawan."

Hinata membiarkan dirinya ketika air mata kembali dengan deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Hidungnya mulai tersumbat ketika isakannya menjadi. Tangan Sasuke berpindah ke lengannya, menarik Hinata untuk lebih mendekat kemudian memeluknya.

Hinata tak pernah tahu bagaimana masa lalu Sasuke, seperti apa Itachi yang baru disebutnya yang sering dia dengar dengan kata Uchiha. Tapi dia mengerti satu hal, Sasuke jelas juga mengerti seperti apa kehilangan dan penyesalan.

Malam itu Hinata juga berusaha membedakan apakah dia dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Pelukan Sasuke mengerat dengan angin dingin yang berhembus menembus kulit wajah Hinata yang kemerahan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Hinata kembali mengunjungi makam Neji sepulang dari misi, matanya kembali memperhatikan bagitu lama nisan yang terbuat dari batu tersebut.

Hingga kemudian dia merunduk untuk melakukan kebiasaannya, di sakunya sudah ada kertas yang dilipatnya sebelum perjalanan pulang. Langit lebih gelap hari ini, bau rerumputan tercium samar ketika Hinata kembali memperhatikan tulisan tangannya sendiri.

Ketika Hinata sadar hujan akan turun, dia memulai membaca isi di kertas tersebut. Suaranya terdengar jelas saat rintik hujan mulai turun dengan cepat dan perlahan membasahi punggungnya.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia segera memasukkan lipatan kertas tersebut di sakunya ketika hujan semakin deras turun. Hingga dapat Hinata dengar suara langkah yang bergesekan dengan rumput di belakangnya.

Hinata sudah menduga siapa itu, dan ketika Hinata berbalik sosok Sasuke berdiri tegap di belakangnya. Pandangannya yang sama membuat Hinata lebih terbiasa kali ini, dia mencoba tersenyum meski tak terlalu lebar.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian malam itu berlalu, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata pulang bersama laki-laki yang bukan Kiba maupun Shino. Perasaan hangat menjalar begitu saja saat punggung Sasuke mulai menjauh malam itu.

"Siapa yang kau kunjungi Uchiha-san?" Hinata bertanya saat pandangan Sasuke berpindah sebentar pada batu nisan yang membiarkan air hujan membasahinya. Hingga dengan mudah Hinata menemukan pandangan Sasuke kembali mengarah padanya.

"Kau," jawab Sasuke.

Mata Hinata membulat, aliran air jatuh di ujung dagunya.

"Kau tidak bersama siapapun ketika di sini."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, sebelum sadar Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Senyum Hinata memudar ketika Sasuke menarik dagunya dan kini mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

Sentuhan pertama yang membuat Hinata tak bisa bergerak, Sasuke melumat lembut bibir Hinata hingga akhirnya bertindak lebih jauh dengan mengikutkan lidahnya.

Hinata kembali merasakan udara memasuki paru-parunya selang beberapa menit Sasuke menciumnya. Air hujan dengan cepat membasahi Hinata, membiarkan helai rambutnya lengket di sekitar wajahnya.

"Biarkan dia tahu aku yang akan menjagamu kali ini."

Perubahan memang selalu terjadi, semuanya berusaha untuk menjadikan masa lalu yang buruk menjadi pelajaran. Hinata sadar Neji mempercayainya untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Saat pergelangan tangannya kembali digenggam Sasuke, Hinata berharap perubahan itu akan jauh lebih baik. Bahkan untuk perubahan yang berkali-kali terjadi di kehidupan. Ya, manusia selalu berubah.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

_**A/N : **_

_**I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
